deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Guard Ship Amaterasu Crew
The crew of the Guard Ship Amaterasu were a group of naval cadets on a training mission when the vessel's homeworld of Kibi was conquered by the Henrietta System Alliance. The crew of the Amaterasu staged a one-ship rebellion against the Alliance, destroying enemy several vessels due in large part of the tactical genius and out of the box thinking of the ships' executive officer, Sinon Kozuki. In order to gain financing, they struck a deal with a TV network, giving them exclusive access to footage of their battles, in exchange from the network covering all costs. After defeating the alliance in several battles, the Amaterasu, as well as an Alliance ship, the Conquistador, was finally cornered by the UN fleet, who attempted to destroy the Amaterasu, but were themselves destroyed when all, save one of the crew escaped the Amaterasu, before the remaining person-the only regular Navy man on board, self-destructed the vessel. The crew of the Amaterasu is mostly female, though there are some male crew members, including the captain. This is due to both demographics of the original training flight and the attempts of the network covering them to increase male viewership. The crew are divided by the color of their uniforms, the "blue shirts" man the command bridge, the "orange shirts" fire control, and the "red shirts" navigation. Battle vs. Kig-Yar (by SPARTAN 119) Amaterasu Crew: Kig-Yar: A Covenant boarding craft impacts the side of the Guard Ship Amaterasu, and immediately starts boring its way through the ship's armor with an attached plasma cutter, into the the central mess hall of the vessel, one of the areas with artificial gravity. Captain Cisca Kanzaki, XO Shinon Kozuki, Miyuri Akisato, Alley Hisaka, and Sanri Wakana, grab weapons from an armory and enter the room to confront to unknown intruder. Immediately, Sanri is hit in the head by a purple beam of light, a clean hole burned through her head. She died before she hit the floor. Hisaka raised her collapsable sniper rifle and took aim across the mess hall at the bird-like alien that fired the beam rifle, firing a single shot that killed Kig-Yar. A second Kig-Yar fell seconds later as it ran for cover behind and upturned table, struck by burst of three rounds from Captain Cisca Kanzaki's Futurized Howa. Suddenly, seven pink spikes impacted Kanzaki's chest. Cisca looked down to his torso to see that he was severely wounded. Suddenly, his torso exploded like a grenade, splattering blood everywhere as the other crew members looked on in horror . "Captain's down!", Shinon said in a surprisingly calm voice, stating what was already painfully obvious. It was this attitude that got her the reputation of seeming "cold". Miyuri Akisato fired her SMG, spraying lead at the Kig-Yar with the Needler, perforating its body. . Unfortunately, seconds later, Alley Hisaka was struck down by a shot from a Covenant carbine. The green-colored round blew through her head and kept going, destroying the artificial gravity system. Shinon, Miyuri, the two Kig-Yar and countless random objects floated around the room. Miyuri pushed off a wall and caught her self behind a table, before firing her SMG, hitting and killing a Kig-Yar , globules of alien blood released from the would floating around the room. Suddenly, an overcharged bolt from a plasma pistol impacted Miyuri's torso, burning a huge hole in her chest. Shinon pushed off a floating table and caught her floating body mid flight. "Shinon....", Miyuri said, before her eyes closed forever. Shinon saw her best friend die before her eyes. The normally "cold" Shinon was overcome by despair and rage. "MIYURI!!!", she yelled, before she pushed off a wall and lunged the final Kig Yar, seizing the alien by the neck. Her momentum kept her going until the Kig-Yar hit the wall Shinon then drew her SiG Sauer pistol and pointed it at the Kig-Yar. "This is for Miyuri!", Shinon yelled, firing the pistol in the alien repeatedly, emptying her entire magazine into the creature that murdered her best friend... and the rest of the bridge crew. The lifeless body of the Kig-Yar floated away as tears welled up in Shinon's eyes. A few moments later, several other members of the Amaterasu Crew floated into the room, staring at the scene of carnage, in the room, shedding tears for fallen friends or simply staring, eyes wide in horror. They had repelled the mysterious aliens, but at at the cost of four young lives. WINNER: Amaterasu Crew Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Guard Ship Amaterasu Crew won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Television Warriors